Diu Insidiatur
by ale-panda19
Summary: KuroTsuki. Tsukishima confiesa sus sentimientos a Kuroo después de haberlos mantenido en secreto por muchos años.


**Notas de la autora:**

A decir verdad quería publicar este fic el Kurotsuki day (11/01), pero jamás lo terminé. Así que teniendo en cuenta que este sábado ya es San Valentín digamos que va en conmemoración a esa fecha.

Me quedó algo largo así que disculpen por los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales-

Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Diu Insidiatur**

-Dos cervezas por favor- pidió al mesero, haciendo una seña de "paz y amor" con los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras sonreía con su típico aire de superioridad.

-Te dije que hoy no bebería- se quejó el rubio frente a él, con molestia en la voz. Aunque ese era literalmente su tono normal de voz.

-Vamos Tsukki, relájate. Hace semanas que no nos veíamos. Deberías disfrutar más de la vida, te la pasas encerrado entre libros. Además es viernes, mañana no tienes ninguna actividad. Si prefieres no manejar puedes quedarte en mi apartamento- ofreció como siempre el despreocupado pelinegro, mientras se aflojaba la corbata y doblaba su saco a un lado, esperando a que el mesero del local con motivo tradicional les sirviera el pedido.

-No tengo automóvil si vamos al caso ¿recuerdas? Oye, no has comido nada ¿y piensas beber?- cuestionó ácido como de costumbre el de lentes, mirándolo con reprobación.

-¡Ah! Envejecerás pronto.- reprochó el pelinegro señalando con un dedo al entrecejo fruncido del menor.

-No antes que tú.

Podrían haber seguido por horas, sin embargo el camarero se acercó con sus bebidas para luego anotar el pedido de ambos, un plato de udón para Tsukishima y miso ramen para Kuroo.

Comieron, hablaron de trivialidades y discutieron otro tanto, la típica rutina de ambos amigos cada vez que se reunían.

El pelinegro iba ya por su tercer vaso de cerveza, mientras el de lentes difícilmente había terminado la mitad del primero que le habían servido, dejándolo una vez se hubo calentado.

-Hace semanas que te la pasas evitándome diciendo que estás muy ocupado con los asuntos de tu graduación, me citas aquí un viernes y no eres capaz de terminar un vaso de cerveza. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Kei?- a pesar de que se conocían hace casi ocho años, a Tsukishima aún le ponía los vellos de punta que el mayor utilizara su nombre de pila.

El menor lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos antes de aclarase la garganta y comenzar a hablar.

-Por favor no utilices mi nombre de pila, ya suficiente tengo con que me llames por ese tonto sobrenombre. Pero sí, en realidad tenía algo importante que decirte hoy…- el moreno hizo un ademán para que el más alto continuase.

-Y-yo…- no era el momento de balbucear, pero el más joven no podía evitarlo- Me gustas Kuroo.- pronunció, sin elevar el tono de su voz más de lo necesario, manteniendo la vista fija en su vaso medio vacío de cerveza, sin atreverse a mirar la expresión del rostro del mayor.

-Bueno, si piensas que esto es gracioso o solo intentas molestarme, no funcionará Tsukki. Estamos ya bastante grandes para jugar con este tipo de cosas. Venga, dime lo que sea que quieras decirme.

-Lo sabía- murmuró más para sí mismo que para el moreno, cubriendo el carmín de sus mejillas con su antebrazo, sintiendo como poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

El mayor lo miró fijamente por un par de segundos, parpadeando y abriendo enormemente los ojos al darse cuenta que su amigo en definitiva NO le estaba mintiendo, que a Tsukishima en verdad le gustaba él.

Eso era una locura.

-Tsukki… l-lo ¿Lo dices en serio?- inquirió por última vez, no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante semejante hecho.

-Lo digo en serio, idiota.- habló con tono firme, levantando la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos confundidos del ex capitán de Nekoma. Se sentía débil, expuesto y humillado.

-V-voy un momento al baño Tsukki, espérame aquí. Volveré en un segundo.- aseguró el mayor, mientras se levantaba estrepitosamente de su lugar, dirigiéndose con pasos algo torpes hacia donde estaban los sanitarios.

Genial.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

ESE chico de allí no podía ser Tsukishima. Ese chico de allí NO era Tsukishima.

Tsukishima era su amigo. Tsukishima no estaba enamorado de él. Y lo más importante, Tsukishima NO se veía tierno cuando se sonrojaba.

Eso no podía estar pasando. Si por un momento se sintió algo mareado por los efectos del alcohol, aquello que le había confesado el rubio lo había despertado completamente.

Tal vez era eso, solo una simple táctica para mantenerlo sobrio.

-No seas idiota Tetsurou- se regañó en un susurro mientras se mojaba repetidamente el rostro en el lavamanos del baño de hombres.

Se miró al espejo, viendo a su confundido yo en el reflejo.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- se repitió un par de veces más antes de secarse el rostro con la pequeña toalla de manos a un costado.

Respiró profundo antes de ponerse a analizar la situación.

Conocía a Tsukishima desde hacía muchísimos años. Nunca, en todo ese tiempo el rubio había dado indicios de sentir algo por él más que amistad. Aunque bien podrían ser sentimientos que hayan aflorado en el corazón del más joven recientemente.

-Pero Tsukki no es gay…- quiso mentirse a sí mismo, mordiendo las cutículas de su pulgar, pensativo, como si no hubiese sido suficiente el hecho de que el rubio se le haya confesado.

Kei había tenido una novia en el pasado, y según lo que contaba, o más bien según lo que el pelinegro conseguía sonsacar de él, había tenido varios _affairs_ desde que su vida universitaria había comenzado.

-"¿Cómo puede ser capaz de decir tremenda estupidez?" Tsukki, cabrón.- insultó por lo bajo, antes de quitar su móvil del bolsillo para chequear los minutos transcurridos. Casi diez.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces. Tarde o temprano debería enfrentar al rubio. Y de algún modo aclararle de que en realidad no siente nada por él, que solo está delirando, y que tantos estudios le estaban friendo el cerebro.

Salió del baño, dirigiéndose hasta la mesa donde ambos se habían ubicado, para encontrarse con la no muy grata sorpresa de que el mesero estaba retirando sus platos semi vacíos, con la cuenta pagada y que Tsukishima había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Salió casi corriendo del local, dejando un poco más de dinero para la propina, discando al mismo tiempo el número de celular del más alto. El muy hijo de puta había huido, ¡Y conste que le pidió amablemente que lo espere!

Uno, dos, tres tonos dieron antes de que el de lentes contestara.

-¿¡Donde carajos te metiste?!- preguntó con la sutileza que lo caracterizaba.

Solo escuchó un gruñido del otro lado de la línea. Conocía lo suficiente al rubio para saber que no le contestaría, pero que tampoco tendría las agallas para cortar.

Así que decidió comenzar a correr en dirección al departamento del menor, eventualmente se cruzaría con él.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Te había dicho que esperaras por mí- recriminó el pelinegro, sin parar el trote, cruzando los dedos por estar yendo por el camino correcto.

-No lo sé.- fue la respuesta que recibió, a diferencia de lo que había pensado sería una respuesta tosca y con algún insulto acompañado, la voz del menor se oía no suave, sino forzada, como si en verdad le hubiese costado pronunciar esas tres sílabas.

Kuroo aceleró el paso al ver a lo lejos la alta y un tanto desgarbada silueta del rubio, aún con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Hasta finalmente alcanzarlo, tomarlo por el brazo y voltearlo para que lo encarara.

Kuroo podría comportarse en ocasiones como un bastardo imbécil sin sentimientos, pero la gente que verdaderamente lo conocía sabía que no lo era. Que Kuroo era una persona honesta, amable, caballerosa y formidable en muchos sentidos, con una actitud un tanto presuntuosa, pero era una gran persona al fin y al cabo. Y como toda gran persona, con buen corazón como él mismo solía recalcar, le dolía profundamente ver a alguien tan preciado para él en mal estado.

Durante todos esos años, Kuroo jamás había visto a Tsukishima derramar una sola lágrima. Jamás. Ni siquiera durante el velorio de su padre hacía unos cuatro años atrás, ni cuando tuvieron que embargar su hogar por causa de deudas que su progenitor no había conseguido saldar y que de las cuales ni Kei, ni Akiteru, ni la madre de ambos podían hacerse responsables. A decir verdad, muchas cosas no muy buenas habían acontecido en la vida del más joven en aquellos años, sin embargo nunca lo había visto derrumbarse.

Entonces ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué el rubio decidía mostrar su debilidad por algo tan vano como una supuesta confesión de amor? ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer él respecto a aquello?

Kuroo no sabía qué demonios podía hacer para parar las lágrimas que rodaban lentamente por las mejillas rojas del más alto.

-Tsukki… ¿Q-qué… qué ocurre?- preguntó, incluso algo asustado de lo que pudiese llegar a oír por parte de su amigo.

-Es la pregunta más estúpida que podrías hacer en este momento, idiota.- las palabras salieron fluidas de entre los labios del más alto, pero con voz ronca, apenas audible para la persona que estaba parada frente a él, mirándolo con dolor en los ojos. Lo irónico es que él era quien debería de sentirse dolido.

-Tetsurou, te amo ¿está bien? Creo que he estado enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi sobre la cancha… Tal vez suene estúpido ya que ni siquiera te conocía, pero al menos puedo decir que en el preciso momento en que mis ojos te vieron… todo fue diferente.

¿Desde cuándo Tsukishima hablaba tanto? ¿Desde cuándo Tsukishima era capaz de decir cosas tiernas y románticas? Incluso se llegó a preguntar ¿Desde cuándo Tsukishima tenía sentimientos?

-Y-yo no tenía idea- era lo único que fue capaz de balbucear ante lo inesperado del monólogo del rubio.

-Claro que no tenías idea. En ningún momento quise que supieras de esto. Son casi ocho años, ocho años de llevar cargados estos sentimientos. Pero desde un principio sabía que no valdría la pena confesártelos- rió con ironía por un segundo, lamentando su suerte, para luego continuar mientras se secaba las insistentes lágrimas que parecían no querer acabar.

-Sé perfectamente que no te interesan los hombres. Sé a la perfección que yo no te intereso en ese sentido. Así que no te preocupes, no es cómo si en realidad hubiese albergado esperanza alguna. Desde que me di cuenta lo estúpidamente enamorado que estaba de ti, también supe que este amor sería para siempre unilateral. No necesitas darme una respuesta, ni un rechazo. Yo… después de tanto tiempo solo quería hacértelo saber.- concluyó, posando sus orbes miel sobre las castañas del pelinegro, quien en ningún momento dejó de observarlo.

-¡AHG!- el pelinegro hizo un gesto de desespero, revolviendo con ambas manos sus, ya de por sí, desordenados cabellos. - ¡Ocho años enamorado de mí y nunca dijiste nada! ¿Cómo planeas que asimile eso?... Tsukki, ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? ¿Acaso no te hacía daño? – por la mente del mayor pasaban incontables recuerdos de las veces que se había jactado frente al menor de sus ligues, de las veces que había flirteado a una chica frente a él, de las veces que inconscientemente lo había llamado flojo por no aprovechar cada vez que una chica se acercaba a hablarle. Y todo aquel puto tiempo Tsukishima estuvo enamorado de él. ¡Eso debía de ser una broma! ¡Se sentía el peor amigo del mundo! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ser tan insensible para con el menor? ¡Se supone que él era su mentor! ¡Su protector! Él era como su segundo hermano mayor y ni siquiera había sido capaz de darse cuenta que el rubio estuvo todo ese tiempo enamorado de él.

-¿Qué se supone que tendría que haberte dicho Tetsurou? ¿Me gustas? ¿Tal y como lo hice hoy? ¡Vamos! Si saliste corriendo apenas terminé la frase. ¡Entraste en pánico al saber que uno de tus amigos más cercanos estaba enamorado de ti! A decir verdad me sorprende verte parado aquí frente a mí pidiéndome explicaciones.- el mayor frunció el ceño ante el comentario, y estuvo a punto de protestar, en cambio el rubio lo interrumpió – En verdad, no quería decírtelo. No quería porque tenía miedo… de perderte, de perder nuestra amistad. Sonará muy cliché, pero es la verdad. Vales demasiado para mí como para perderte a causa de mis sentimientos. Y siento que fue muy egoísta de mi parte haberme declarado tan de repente. En realidad, agradecería si olvid-

La perorata del menor fue repentinamente interrumpida por el abrazo del más bajo. Los fuertes brazos de Kuroo lo rodearon completamente, estrechándolo en un abrazo ciertamente tranquilizador. La esencia natural del cuerpo del pelinegro invadió sus fosas nasales, haciendo que su cuerpo entero se relaje. Se sostuvo con ambas manos de aquellos brazos que lo sujetaban, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello del moreno, permitiéndose seguir llorando frente a alguien después de tanto tiempo.

Los sollozos de Tsukishima hacían eco en sus oídos, realizando por primera vez que ese enorme chico con personalidad desagradable era un humano más, con un corazón tan o incluso más sensible que el suyo, y que como toda persona, tenía un límite, y aquello lo estaba superando.

-Tsukki, cálmate… por favor. No llores más- el más bajo susurraba al oído del rubio, mientras frotaba suavemente su espalda, en un gesto confortador.

Permanecieron varios minutos así. Y por la mente del pelinegro solo cruzaba la idea de que jamás creyó que vería a alguien como Tsukishima en tal estado.

-Esto es tan vergonzoso…- oyó la rasposa voz del rubio contra su cuello. Aquella solo fue una confirmación que en definitiva esa persona entre sus brazos era Tsukki y no un vil impostor.

-No seas idiota… Está bien. No te preocupes por ello.- lo calmó, pasando sus dedos entre la sedosa melena rubio, acariciándole con las yemas la nuca, haciendo temblar al menor ante el tacto.

-Tsukishima… En verdad, lo siento.- dictaminó finalmente el moreno.

Tsukishima sabía que aquella disculpa iba referida a su confesión, pero no se dejó abrumar por ello. Suficiente había sido ya humillarse de ese modo llorando frente al imbécil de Kuroo.

-Como te dije antes, no hace falta que te disculpes. Sabía de antemano que esto sucedería.

-Puedo preguntarte entonces porqué decidiste decírmelo ahora- cuestionó, tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos, colocándolo frente al suyo, enfocando su mirada directamente a los ojos miel del menor. Siempre había sido bueno leyendo a los demás, y aunque esta vez no podía predecir con qué le saldría Kei ahora, sabía que no sería nada bueno.

Un sonoro suspiro escapó de los labios de Tsukishima antes de que comenzara a hablar. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que hablar tanto y tan de seguido, pero ya era un adulto, y debía comportarse como tal, en lugar de simplemente huir como anteriormente hubiese hecho.

-¿Recuerdas a Yachi?- inquirió.

-Cómo no recordarla. Fue tu primera novia.- confirmó, sin poder aguantarse el omitir aquel último comentario.

-Sí. Ella. –reafirmó, dando una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- Ella sabía lo que sentía por ti. Desde hace tiempo. En realidad, desde que estábamos en segundo año de preparatoria.- el moreno abrió con sorpresa los ojos. Si la rubia sabía que Tsukishima estaba enamorado de él ¿Por qué habrían salido durante tanto tiempo?

Hizo un gesto para que el rubio continuase. Sabía que tarde o temprano se lo diría.

-En ese entonces me insistió bastante para que me confesara, pero me negué. Cómo si en ese entonces lo hubiese hecho. Hubiese sido una locura.- alegó soltando una risa resignada. –Un tiempo después, de algún modo u otro acabó generando sentimientos por mí, y accedí a estar con ella solo para intentar olvidarte. No funcionó. – otra risilla escapó de sus labios, era como estar burlándose de sí mismo el estar contándole todo aquello a Kuroo. Sin embargo el pelinegro escuchaba atento a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Cómo ya sabes, luego de terminar el instituto ella fue a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, ya que su padre vive allí. El asunto es que hace un par de meses nos volvimos a encontrar. Vino a Japón a visitar a su madre. Y mientras hablábamos me preguntó por ti. No imaginas la cara que puso al saber que seguía sintiendo lo mismo que hace más de cinco años atrás cuando ella se marchó. – soltó otro suspiro. Se estaba yendo por las ramas, con tal de evitar decir lo que debía.- Me ofreció trabajo. Allá. En Virginia. Donde vive. Su padre está buscando ingenieros en mecatrónica para desarrollar algunos nuevos equipamientos industriales. Y… bueno, ofrecen un buen sueldo. En un par de semanas termino las horas de prácticas que me faltaban. No habrá nada que me ate a este lugar.

-Excepto yo.

No sabía por qué dijo eso. No era muy consciente de sus propias palabras. Todo aquello era simplemente demasiada información para procesar en tan poco tiempo. Y la mirada de sorpresa por parte de Tsukishima ante lo que acababa de decir indicaba que debía rectificar lo que dijo antes de…

-Quiero dec-

-Sí. Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Y es por esa razón que te confesé esto. Yachi me aconsejó que lo haga, por centésima vez. Y por fin lo hice.

-Si te correspondía te quedabas, si no…

-Me marcharía. Así es.- terminó la frase por el más bajo, sonriendo con nostalgia.

-¿Cuándo? –fue lo único que atinó a articular.

-Un mes.

-Ok.

-Ok.

No dijeron más. Solo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un par de minutos más, antes de que Tsukishima se separara del agarre del pelinegro, haciendo un ademán de despedida para luego dar media vuelta sobre sus tobillos y continuar con su camino.

Lo había hecho. Lo habían rechazado. Y ahora no tenía absolutamente nada más que perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oi, Kuroo!- llamó la voz templada del rubio – Una llamada. – informó, extendiéndole el teléfono al más alto, quien con pereza lo tomó. Eran las ocho de la noche del sábado. No había hecho planes ese fin de semana a más de invitar a Kenma a jugar videojuegos.

El mayor miró a su amigo, haciendo un gesto preguntando de quién se trataba, el más bajo solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó directamente, sin ánimos de lidiar con molestas llamadas a esas horas.

-¿Kuroo-san?- preguntó con voz dudosa una chica al otro lado de la línea. No reconocía la voz, pero le era familiar de algún lado, como si la hubiese escuchado varias veces en el pasado, pero que en ese momento no pudiese encajarla a un rostro.

-Sí. Soy yo. ¿Ahora puedes decirme quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?- quizás haya sonado un poco agresivo, pero no estaba en sus mejores momentos. Kenma le estaba dando una paliza en aquel videojuego que imitaba a la UFC.

-Soy Hitoka Yachi. Solía ser la manager de Karasuno. No estoy segura que me recuerde pero…

-Sí. Cómo no Yachi-san. –con que se trataba de esa chica. La ex de Tsukishima.

Tsukishima.

Hacía casi tres años que no tenía noticias del rubio. Desde que había partido a Estados Unidos para trabajar con el padre de aquella chica. Si ella lo llamaba seguro tendría algo que ver con Tsukishima.

-¿Está bien?... Quiero decir… ¿Tsukki, está bien?- su voz sonaba algo ansiosa. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía noticias del rubio, y el saber que finalmente alguien le hablaría del él lo emocionaba sobremanera.

-¡Sí! Kei-kun está muy bien.

Su nombre de pila. Esa chica lo llamaba por su nombre de pila como si fuese de lo más normal y eso lo molestaba.

Pero es claro que no diría nada al respecto, no habría motivos factibles para hacerlo.

Hubo una pausa un tanto incómoda, antes de que la voz de la rubia se hiciese oír de nueva cuenta a través del tubo.

-Kei… Kei ahora está en un vuelo a Japón.- habló con notable emoción en la voz.

El mayor no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. ¿Tsukishima estaba de vuelta? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no se lo había avisado? Demasiadas preguntas que por sí mismo no sería capaz de contestar. Así que dejó continuar a la fémina.

-Él me pidió que no te dijera nada. Pero… creí que debías de saberlo. Llega mañana, por la mañana… creo. En el aeropuerto de Narita. Sé que es un poco raro que esté llamándote yo a decirte esto. Pero Kei es un terco, y no veo la razón por la que no deberías de saber que él está yendo para allá. Si te preguntas por qué, está yendo por un par de semanas a visitar a su familia y renovar unos documentos que están por vencer. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte Kuroo-san. Disculpa las molestias, que tengas un buen día ¡Perdón, en Japón es de noche ahora! Que tengas buenas noches. ¡Adiós!- colgó.

Esa muchacha sí que hablaba rápido. No le había dado tiempo de preguntar nada más antes de que colgase. Aunque de todos modos dudaba que hubiese sido capaz de preguntarle algo más.

Tsukishima volvería. Mañana estaría aquí. Y Kuroo Tetsurou no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué es lo que debería de hacer.

-Kuroo… ¿Quién era?- cuestionó Kenma, fijando su mirada en él, mientras volvía de la sala de estar con el control de la consola en mano, hasta la cocina donde estaba Kuroo aún con el tubo pegado a la oreja, aturdido por la inesperada noticia que le acababan de dar.

Eran las once pasadas. Kenma se había marchado hacía un par de minutos. Había conseguido escapar de las preguntas del menor con respecto a la llamada fingiendo demencia, aunque estaba seguro de que Kenma no se había tragado la excusa de que era una ex novia reclamándole alguna pertenencia. Por más creíble que sonara aquella excusa.

Fue directo a su habitación. Se lanzó a su cama, abrazando el uno de los tantos almohadones que tenía demás. Tsukishima volvería, y toda esa situación solo le hacía recordar a aquella charla un tanto incómoda que había tenido con Kenma solo un par de meses después de que Tsukishima partiese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que lo extrañas ¿huh?- inquirió el más bajo, con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su psvita. Kenma podría tener ahora veinticuatro años, ser egresado de la universidad e incluso tener un trabajo estable, pero seguía siendo un geek de los videojuegos, y eso ni el tiempo ni nadie lo iba a cambiar.

-Mucho- admitió con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. El rubio levantó la vista solo por un instante de su juego para analizar el lenguaje corporal en su amigo de la infancia. Todo en él decía que estaba en pocas palabras jodido. No es que hubiese cambiado demasiado, el trabajo le iba bien, y frente a otras personas seguía actuando como el descerebrado presuntuoso de siempre. ¡Pero vamos! Kenma conocía a Kuroo desde tiempos inmemoriales, y sabía cuándo algo andaba mal con su amigo, y también contribuía el hecho de que el pelinegro no se molestaba en cuidar demasiado su comportamiento frente a él.

Por lo que, si en los últimos dos fines de semana que se había pasado en su departamento, lo único que había hecho era quejarse de todo y traer por lo menos tres veces al día el tema de la ausencia de Tsukishima, bueno, no había que ser un genio para deducir que todo era a causa de la ausencia del más alto.

-¿Te has planteado el por qué?- cuestionó más por inercia que por verdadero interés, estaba a escasos minutos de lograr superar ese nivel.

-Fuimos amigos demasiado tiempo, y se fue muy repentinamente. Creo que estaría igual si fueras tú el que se hubiese marchado.

-Pero nosotros seguiríamos hablando. Porque no hubiésemos peleado, ya que no estoy enamorado de ti.

El más alto lo miró con seriedad, el rubio le devolvió el gesto. Kenma era su amigo y todo lo que él quisiera, pero se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para tener pelos en la lengua para decirle lo que pensaba, aunque fuese a su manera.

-Tsukki y yo no peleamos- se defendió el pelinegro con sequedad, frunciendo el ceño.

-Se fue sin decirte fecha y hora, no se despidió formalmente de ti, tu tampoco fuiste capaz de ir a buscarlo, siquiera de llamarle. Bueno, suena bastante a una pelea. Independientemente de los motivos que la ocasionaran.

-Eres un idiota.

-No más que tú.

El silencio se instaló de nueva cuenta, dejando a un Kuroo pensativo y a un Kenma concentrado en el nivel que acababa de comenzar, tenía armas nuevas así que estaba emocionado.

-¿Crees que es porque en realidad sentía algo por él?

-¿Crees que lo que él te dijo pudo haber influido a tu forma de pensar?- el más joven no se molestó en apartar la vista de su videojuego, para responder con aquella pregunta. Kuroo podía ser una molestia cuando se ponía analítico, tal vez era bueno descifrando a los demás, pero en cuanto a él convenía, era un completo desastre, aún a sus 25 años de edad.

-No lo sé. Quizás sí. O quizás solo nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentía. ¿Eso me hace gay?

-No. Te hace idiota. Cálmate, solo estás confundido.

El mayor giró el rostro hacia donde el mitad rubio se encontraba sentado. Tal vez sí, solo estaba confundido, y debería esperar a que sus pensamientos con respecto a Tsukishima se apaciguasen. Era tonto pensar que solo porque el de ojos miel se le había declarado cambiaría algo en su forma de pensar, era solo una declaración que había rechazado formalmente. No había hecho nada malo. Y eventualmente su situación con Tsukki volvería a la normalidad. Él lo llamaría, estaba seguro de ello.

-O quizás te guste Tsukishima de todos modos.

Comentó luego de un rato el más bajo. Kuroo no estaba seguro si lo había dicho en serio o solo para molestarlo. Aunque si lo había hecho en ese plan, definitivamente lo había logrado. Durante el resto de la noche Kruoo pasó el tiempo deliberando acerca de sus sentimientos por Kei. Y quizás, solo quizás, a una pequeña parte de él sí le gustaba el rubio, en el mismo sentido en el que a Tsukishima le gustaba él.

Pese a ello, no es como si por aquel hecho fuese a dejar pasar algo entre ellos. Él lo seguía viendo como un gran amigo, no como algo más.

O al menos eso creyó. Pues desde aquella conversación con Kenma su mente tanto consciente como inconscientemente se había encargado de llenar sus pensamientos con recuerdos del rubio.

Al principio pensó que solo se estaba obsesionando con ese asunto. Pero después de unos meses plagados de incógnitas decidió plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de que de verdad sintiera algo por Tsukishima más que amistad.

Habló con Kenma del asunto, y a pesar del inexistente tacto del menor para decir las cosas, prácticamente le escupió en la cara de que sí era más que obvio que de algún modo u otro la declaración de Tsukishima había servido para despertar sentimientos en él que antes creía imposibles. El más joven le insistió que era normal, que era como cuando una chica linda se acercaba a decirle que le gustaba y él le daba una oportunidad, la llegaba a conocer y se daba cuenta de que había desarrollado sentimientos por ella. Sin embargo lo de Tsukishima había ocurrido al revés, había conocido al rubio a fondo primero, luego este se le había declarado, y a partir de ahí había desarrollado esos sentimientos por él. Kenma le insistió que era normal. Y por primera vez le confesó que fue de ese modo que terminó haciéndose novio de Hinata un tiempo atrás.

Kuroo nunca había sabido con exactitud como su amigo de la infancia, tan tranquilo y sin ánimos de hacer más esfuerzo que el necesario había terminado en una relación amorosa con el pequeño pelirrojo de Karasuno. Pero allí estaban, con una relación que ya estaba por cumplir un año, no obstante, su amigo sacrificaba fines de semana de por medio para pasarlos con él en lugar de con su novio, a pesar de que lo veía seguido en la universidad a la que ambos asistían. Y si bien en un momento le sorprendió que Kenma hubiese terminado con enredado con aquel enano, pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello desde un principio era posible, después de todo, desde el comienzo Hinata fue el único que logró que Kenma pusiera verdaderos sentimientos y ganas de victoria en el ex setter de Nekoma.

Es así como terminó aceptando que efectivamente sí había desarrollado sentimientos por el rubio. ¿Pero de qué le servía saber eso ahora? De todos modos Tsukishima se había marchado y estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

En las semanas posteriores a esa intentó por varios medios contactar al más joven. Sabía que Yamaguchi seguiría en contacto con él, e intentó convencerlo de que le diera el número que estaba usando durante su estadía en Estados Unidos, sin embargo no hubo caso. El menor dejó órdenes explícitas a todos sus conocidos comunes de no dar su número o ningún contacto suyo a Tetsurou. Tsukishima pensaba que el mayor solo lo llamaría para disculparse por pena y que las cosas entre ellos no volverían a lo que eran, así que decidió alejarse por completo de él. Intentó incluso buscarlo por redes sociales pero en todas lo había bloqueado, era como si de un momento para el otro Tsukishima hubiese decidido desaparecer de su vida para siempre, y eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en ese mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin embargo, y en contra de todo pronóstico allí estaba la oportunidad que durante casi tres años estuvo esperando. Volverlo a ver.

Sí había pasado bastante tiempo, y Tetsurou con sus 28 años recientemente cumplidos volvería a ver al que de un momento para el otro se había vuelto el amor de su vida, a pesar de haber tardado ocho años en realizarlo.

Se sentía nervioso, y no era para menos. Durante lo que restaba de noche se la pasó maquinando qué debería hacer exactamente cuándo volviese a ver a Tsukishima.

-Hola Tsukki. He cambiado de opinión y ahora también me gustas.- dijo con un tono casual, practicando en voz alta y con mímica lo que diría la mañana siguiente. –Eres un imbécil Tetsurou- se recriminó al darse cuenta de que nada de lo que se le venía a la cabeza tenía sentido.

Fue ahí cuando el peor de los escenarios cruzó su mente. ¿Y si Tsukishima había dejado de sentir eso por él? Habían pasado tres años, y si bien anteriormente le había confesado que estuvo enamorado de él durante ocho años ahora todo era diferente. Habían sido tres años sin verse ni hablarse. Definitivamente habría conocido a otras personas. ¿Qué sucedería si ahora mismo Tsukishima estaba en una relación con otra persona? ¿Y si había vuelto con Hitoka? Pero había sido ella quien lo había llamado, si fuese así ella sería la primera persona en evitar que ambos se volviesen a reencontrar.

Algo le decía que estaba sobre pensando demasiado la situación, y que si no se detenía en ese instante no podría dormir en lo que le restaba de noche.

Así que como quien no quiere la cosa Kuroo Tetsurou obligó a su terco cerebro a parar de funcionar por unas horas e intentar dormir. Mañana, o más bien ese mismo día, era Domingo, y él no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser una persona madrugadora, por lo tanto debería hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarse temprano e ir al aeropuerto a esperar todo el día si fuese necesario la llegada de Tsukishima, después de todo Hitoka jamás le confirmó la hora de llegada del vuelo del rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No eran ni las nueve de la mañana de ese mismo día cuando Kuroo se adentró a las instalaciones del aeropuerto de Narita. Había conseguido dormir un par de horas, pero se sentía como si no hubiese descansado en días. Se detuvo un par de minutos en una de las tantas cafeterías dentro del aeropuerto a tomarse un expreso bien cargado antes de dirigirse hacia el tablón de vuelos y ver cuál sería el próximo en llegar. Había varios que venían de Estados Unidos, así que no estaba seguro en cuál de todos se suponía que Tsukishima llegaría.

-¿Kuroo-san? ¿Eres tú?- inquirió una voz familiar a sus espaldas. Reconocía ese tono a pesar de que hacía años no veía a esa persona. Dio media vuelta y saludo con tono amable al muchacho de pecas parado frente a él.

-Yo, Yamaguchi. ¿Cómo has estado?- con tono casual, como si no le sorprendiera y molestara verlo ahí habló con amabilidad al menor. El chico estaba bastante más alto de lo que era cuando lo conoció, pero aún seguía pasándolo por un par de centímetros, para su alivio.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?... ¿Tsukki te pidió que vinieras?- cuestionó el menor algo nervioso. No esperaba encontrarse con Kuroo en el aeropuerto. ¿Acaso Tsukishima lo habría contactado antes de venir? Eso era imposible, Tsukki siempre le contaba todo, así que no creía que fuese capaz de ocultarle algo así.

-Algo así. Así que… ¿Cuándo dices que llega el vuelo de Tsukki?- preguntó con esa sonrisa ladina que lo caracterizaba. A pesar de los años Yamaguchi seguía algo intimidado por su apariencia, cosa que le agradaba del muchacho, a pesar de estar siempre al lado de una persona tan intimidante como lo era Tsukishima, cuando se encontraba a solas con otra persona de esa naturaleza se volvía un tanto vulnerable, y eso se veía bastante lindo en él, al menos esa era la impresión que siempre le dio.

-E-eh… yo…

-Gracias por esperar Yamaguchi.- escucho de fondo aquella voz gruesa y pausada que hacía ya demasiado tiempo ansiaba oír de nuevo, antes de ver aparecer junto al chico de pecas a Tsukishima, quien tenía la vista pegada a unos documentos que tenía en la mano. Al no tener respuesta de su amigo, levantó la vista hacia él para luego dirigirla en dirección hacia donde este miraba completamente anonadado.

-Hola Tsukki…- saludó, aunque la voz se le quebró al final de la frase. Tuvo que respirar profundo para evitar que las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos comenzaran a caer. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Después de tanto tiempo tenía al verdadero Tsukishima Kei frente a sus ojos. Después de que hubiese desaparecido completamente de su vida, allí estaba de nuevo.

-K-Kuroo… ¿Qué- qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?- el menor quiso aparentar disgusto ante la presencia del moreno, sin embargo cualquiera que conociera bien a Tsukishima sabría que estaba poniendo todo el esfuerzo humanamente posible por contenerse y no sonreír. Esto para el mayor significaba un gran alivio, después de todo Tsukki sí quería verlo tanto como él.

-Yachi me llamó diciendo que estabas de vuelta. Y quise venir a recibirte aquí… Sin embargo si no fuera porque Yamaguchi me encontró aquí parado jamás me hubiese enterado de que ya habías llegado.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar con una sonrisa sincera, de esas que no mostraba tan a menudo- Estoy feliz de verte otra vez, Kei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como Kuroo había supuesto, la familia Tsukishima esperaba a por ellos fuera del aeropuerto. Saludó a la madre del rubio, pues hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía, y se quedó hablando con Akiteru gran parte del camino de vuelta a la casa del menor. Era más que obvio el ambiente tenso que los rodeaba a ambos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se animó a decir palabra.

Una vez en el hogar de los Tsukishima, cuando hubieron dejado todo el equipaje del menor en su vieja habitación, donde temporalmente se quedaría hasta su próxima partida, Tadashi decidió marcharse, con la excusa de haber quedado con su familia para la cena, excusa que al más alto le pareció más que pobre, pero que Kuroo agradeció de corazón.

-¿Se puede saber qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?- reiteró con tono nervioso el rubio. El largo viaje lo tenía más que agotado, y el cansancio solo le producía irritación.

-¿Tienes planes para mañana en la noche?- preguntó el moreno sin intención de andar con demasiados rodeos.

El más alto lo miró con verdadera sorpresa pintada en el rostro, a decir verdad no se esperaba una propuesta así de parte del mayor. Desvió la mirada en un familiar gesto para Kuroo con el fin de evitar tontamente que notara el color que adquirieron sus mejillas. El moreno apenas si pudo escuchar un gruñido, que en el vocabulario de Tsukishima contaba como una afirmación.

-Vendré a buscarte a las ocho ¿Está bien?- Kei asintió.

-Bueno, ahora descansa. El viaje habrá sido agotador y con el cambio de horarios aún peor. Nos vemos mañana.- afirmó a lo último, para después acercarse hasta el más joven y darle un confortador abrazo. Uno que a ambos les hacía más que falta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Estoy afuera. Baja en cuanto estés listo"

Volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su jean al terminar de leer por cuarta vez el mensaje que le había mandado Kuroo hacía poco más de diez minutos.

En realidad ya estaba listo… hacía más de media hora que había terminado de arreglarse. Para lo que no estaba listo era para afrontar la situación que se venía.

¿Por qué querría Kuroo salir con él después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos la última vez que se habían visto? En la mente de Tsukishima todo era simplemente ilógico. Pero allí estaba, con Kuroo esperándolo fuera de su departamento para una salida de amigos como de costumbre. Tal vez el moreno solo quería olvidar lo que sucedió y continuar con las cosas de la forma en que eran antes, esa sería la opción más sensata después de todo.

Dio un sonoro suspiro antes de levantarse de su cama y darse un último vistazo en el espejo que tenía enfrente. Una camisa casual, unos jeans ajustados algo desteñidos en los muslos, calzado deportivo, lentes y cabello mínimamente decente. Lo normal para una reunión con su viejo amigo. Habían pasado casi tres años por lo que tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

Bajó con presura los escalones, despidiéndose de su madre y hermano con solo un "Saldré con Kuroo. No me esperen despiertos".

Cuando finalmente estuvo fuera de su hogar se llevó la gran sorpresa de que el moreno no estaba esperándolo fuera parado junto al farol de la esquina de la calle como solía hacerlo cuando iba a Miyagi de visita y salían a beber. No, ahora lo estaba esperando dentro de un automóvil que se veía bastante lujoso, con la ventanilla abierta, terminando de fumarse un cigarrillo.

-Sigues adicto a esa mierda por lo que parece.- comentó con sequedad. Detestaba ese mal hábito del mayor, pero por más veces que le había insistido que lo dejara nunca lo había escuchado.

-No tanto como antes, ahora sólo lo hago cuando estoy nervioso.- comentó en tono despreocupado apagando la colilla del cigarrillo y tirándola en lo que parecía ser un pequeño cenicero junto a la toma de mechero.

-¿Por qué estarías nervioso?- cuestionó mientras abordaba el móvil, intentando obviar el hecho de que la vestimenta de Kuroo distaba mucho de ser lo "casual para salir con un amigo". No llevaba corbata pero la camisa que tenía puesta parecía de marca y a diferencia suya en lugar de jeans y calzado deportivo llevaba puestos pantalones de vestir con zapatos a juego.

-Porque hoy es una noche importante y no quiero meter la pata.

El rubio se quedó sin palabras ante la respuesta de Kuroo. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Él sabía perfectamente que el moreno no correspondía a sus sentimientos, sin embargo palabras como esas lo hacían dudar.

-Bonito auto.- por el momento decidió desviar el tema. Quizás solo se estaba refiriendo a que era una noche importante porque hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían. Eso sería lo más lógico.

-Gracias. Me pagan bien en el lugar donde trabajo. Aunque de igual modo estaré endeudado por un par de años más a causa de este bebé.- explicó con tono despreocupado mientras que con una mano sostenía el volante, con la que tenía libre acariciaba con cariño el tablero de cuero del vehículo.

Llegaron a Sendai. Kuroo iba manejando con la vista fija en la carretera, acción que dejaba a Tsukishima pase libre para admirar las facciones del moreno. Seguía igual que hacía tres años atrás, aunque juraría que comenzaban a marcársele ligeramente las arrugas al costado de los ojos cada vez que sonreía. Y de alguna forma eso lo hacía aún más atractivo. Por lo demás seguía como siempre, su cabello enmarañado, su sonrisa ladina, su cuerpo esbelto y bien ejercitado y cómo no, su irritante personalidad. Todo seguía siendo como hacía tres años atrás… como hacía once años atrás, y Tsukishima Kei permanecía perdidamente enamorado de él.

Kuroo detuvo el automóvil en una esquina desierta. No parecía haber ninguna entrada a algún restaurante por allí así que Tsukishima lo miró confuso con el ceño fruncido.

-Atrás tengo ropa para ti. Por favor, cámbiate. No te dejarán entrar al lugar al que te llevaré con ese atuendo. – pidió cortés, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinaba hacia los asientos traseros tomando un saco y una corbata antes de salir del coche.

Tsukishima lo miró perplejo. ¿A dónde pensaba llevarlo ese idiota? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes?

El rubio salió del vehículo tras el moreno, fulminándolo con la mirada. ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando con todo eso?

-No te enfades por esto, Tsukki. Solo quería sorprenderte llevándote a un lugar bonito. Venga, entra y vístete. Cuando estemos allí me lo agradecerás.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada de recelo antes de abrir la puerta trasera y adentrarse de nueva cuenta en el móvil. En tanto, el moreno se dispuso a hacer el nudo de su corbata y vestirse el saco, la ropa elegante no era su favorita, pero en definitiva le favorecía. Dejando la modestia aparte Kuroo se sentía más atractivo que de costumbre en ese tipo de atavíos, y estaba seguro que a Tsukishima le quedarían igual de bien.

No tuvo que esperar más de cinco minutos para ver salir al rubio vestido de esa forma. Camisa, pantalón y saco. Lo único que le faltaba a su atuendo era una corbata, la cual Tsukishima tenía en la mano. No decía nada, pero Kuroo sabía qué exactamente necesitaba.

-Ven aquí, hijo de mami. Kuroo-sensei te enseñará a hacer un nudo de corbata.- habló petulante el moreno, sonriendo de esa manera tan suya mientras hacía un gesto al menor para que se acerque hasta él.

El más joven obedeció sin decir nada. Le parecía más que molesto el hecho de tener que pedirle ayuda a Kuroo en algo como eso, pero la última vez que tuvo que hacer un nudo de corbata fue en la ceremonia de graduación de la universidad, y en aquella ocasión su madre no había presentado inconvenientes en hacerlo por él.

Y precisamente eso no era lo que le resultaba más desagradable. No, lo peor de aquella situación es que en ese momento se encontraba a pocos centímetros del hombre del cual estaba enamorado desde hacía once años, y ese hombre estaba de traje. ¡Dios, Kuroo se veía increíblemente bien vestido así! ¡Debía ser un crimen ser tan guapo a pesar de tener un peinado tan horrendo!

Por más de que el mayor le explicaba paso a paso el procedimiento para hacer el nudo de la corbata, el más joven sólo fingía escucharlo, en realidad a lo único que el rubio era capaz de prestarle atención era a la cercanía del cuerpo del mayor, y a esa fragancia tan varonil que expedía su cuerpo.

-_Boss Bottled Night_\- susurró involuntariamente el más joven. El moreno lo miró un tanto sorprendido, luego sonrió.

-¿Cómo supiste?- el más joven simplemente se encogió de hombros, apartándose del moreno quien ya había terminado con su labor.

Subieron ambos al sedán. El pelinegro condujo un par de calles más hasta llegar a nada más y nada menos que el Hotel Metropolitano de Sendai. Ahora sí el más joven estaba sorprendido. Ese era un bonito hotel, y a bonito se refería con lujoso y probablemente bastante costoso. La situación, desde el punto de vista de Tsukishima, se estaba tornando cada vez más como una cita y menos como una salida de viejos amigos. Aun así, no planeaba hacerse falsas ilusiones, pues sabía por experiencia que mientras más ilusiones te hicieses más lastimado saldrías.

Bajaron del coche en la entrada y Kuroo le entregó las llaves al valet que salió a recibirlos. El más joven lo miró algo sorprendido. En realidad no veía al moreno como una persona de estilo refinado. Lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, y sabía que esas cosas no eran lo suyo, sin embargo tenía el porte para ello.

-No me mires así, Tsukki. Sólo he venido a este sitio un par de veces y siempre ha sido por negocios. Queda justo junto a la estación así que siempre ha sido un buen lugar de encuentro para reuniones con los clientes potenciales de la compañía. La comida es buena, te lo aseguro.- explicó el mayor mientras guiaba al joven hacia el restaurante en el cual había hecho reserva tan solo el día anterior.

-Lo siento. Es solo que… se ve muy costoso- se excusó, intentando no verse abrumado por el hecho de estar en ese tipo de lugar con el moreno. Era un hotel después de todo, y su mente no paraba de armar escenarios en los que Tetsurou y él terminaban en una de las habitaciones haciendo todo tipo de cosas.

Kuroo se acercó a hablar con la recepcionista del restaurante, indicándole su nombre para que los guíe a su mesa. Una vez allí la amable muchacha les extendió los menús antes de retirarse con una ferviente sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Creo que le gustaste.- comentó sin emoción en la voz el rubio.

-¿Celoso?

-Para nada.

-Como digas.- ambos leyeron la carta del lugar.

Tsukishima simplemente no quería nada de lo que había ahí, no porque le desagradase la comida, sino porque los precios lo asustaban.

-Pide lo que quieras Tsukki. No mires el precio.- habló con voz calmada el mayor mientras bajaba su carta. El rubio solo asintió en entendimiento, mientras con la presión de la mirada de Kuroo sobre él elegía lo que más le llamaba la atención, intentando por cualquier medio no mirar su ridículamente elevado costo.

Una vez que el mesero tomó sus respectivas órdenes y volvieron a quedarse solos el menor miró al pelinegro expectante. Necesitaba saber el porqué de todo aquello.

-Te eché mucho de menos estos años, Tsukki.- explicó sin más el moreno. Mirando sereno a los orbes miel del más alto.

Tsukishima no respondió. No sabía qué responder a eso. Sentía que si decía lo mismo se entendería de otra forma viniendo de él. Y lo que menos quería es que Kuroo creyese que a pesar de que habían transcurrido tres años en los que ni siquiera habían tenido comunicación con el otro, él seguía enamorado.

-¿Cómo te ha ido durante estos años?- interrogó el más bajo. Viendo que no obtenía respuesta por parte del rubio decidió cambiar de tema. Después de todo tenían toda la noche para sacar ese tema a luz. No importaba que fuera apenas lunes como para desvelarse, ya se las vería al día siguiente de donde encontraba las energías para levantarse e ir a trabajar.

-Bien. Creo.

-¿Crees? Cuéntame más Tsukki. No he sabido nada de ti en tres años. No pretenderás que me conforme con un "bien"- reclamó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose con ellos, reclinándose sobre la mesa.

Tsukishima aclaró la garganta. No sabía exactamente qué decir, pero tampoco podía seguir callado por más tiempo. Kuroo simplemente lo miraba ansioso y expectante, estaba más que contento por ese tipo de atención.

-No lo sé. Las cosas están bien. El trabajo no es del todo difícil y la paga es suficientemente buena. El alquiler es barato ya que compartimos piso con Yachi, y las labores de limpieza nos las dividimos, así que la vida allí me es bastante cómoda… Aunque eso no quiere decir que no extrañe Japón…- dijo a lo último. La voz de Tsukishima sonaba pausada, más gruesa de lo que recordaba. Era agradable escucharlo hablar de corrido, como hacía años que no hacía. Sin embargo le molestaba sobremanera que hablase tan abiertamente de Hitoka, como si fueran verdaderamente cercanos. Tsukishima ni siquiera a Yamaguchi, quien era su mejor amigo, lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

-¿Así que vives con Hitoka-san? ¿Acaso volvieron a estar juntos?

El más alto abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante la pregunta. En primer lugar porque sabía que se refería a "volver" a la relación que tenían anteriormente, y en segundo por el evidente enfado en la voz del moreno.

-¿Celoso?- logró pronunciar, devolviendo el comentario de hacía un rato con la recepcionista del restaurante.

-Mucho.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos después de ese último comentario por parte del mayor.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos más antes de que el mesero volviera con sus órdenes y una botella de vino. Cenaron en absoluto silencio, sin embargo ninguno pasaba desapercibidas las miradas del otro.

Sorprendentemente fue Tsukishima quien rompió el hielo esta vez.

-¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir una reserva en este lugar tan rápido? ¿Ya sabías de antemano que volvería a Japón?- inquirió el más alto. Si Kuroo se había enterado hacía tiempo, mataría a la persona que se lo hizo saber con tanta antelación.

-No. Como te dije, Hitoka me llamó el sábado por la noche diciéndome que estarías llegando al día siguiente. La reserva la hice ayer. Tengo un contacto en el hotel, así que no hubo mayor inconveniente.- explicó sereno el mayor, bajo el escrutinio de un Tsukishima un tanto nervioso. Pero no era para menos, el moreno estaba sembrando demasiadas dudas en su mente y por más estúpido que sonase, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Si en una primera instancia había dicho que no debía de hacerse ilusiones, ya era demasiado tarde como para pensar que esto era una simple salida entre amigos.

-Kuroo. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- fue directo al grano. Si no lo hacía sentía que se volvería loco.

-Seducirte. ¿No es obvio?

El rubio casi escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca. Tosió un par de veces y bebió agua antes de enfocar nuevamente la vista sobre el moreno quien lo miraba divertido.

-Deja de decir tonterías Kuroo. No es gracioso.- espetó con amargura, sin embargo la intensidad en los ojos del mayor aumentó, y su típica sonrisa de lado desapareció, dejando lugar a una expresión seria, poco usual en el pelinegro.

-No lo hago, Kei.

Tsukishima tragó grueso. Bajando la vista al plato que tenía en frente, sintiendo como la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas. Sentía que si miraba a Kuroo a los ojos no podría soportar la vergüenza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así en esos momentos? ¿Por qué allí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tardó tres años en decirle eso? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo antes de que se marchara?

El más alto no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su interior era un mar de emociones, una mezcla entre confusión, alegría, enojo y tristeza. Él nunca fue bueno para expresar lo que sentía, ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de expresar tantas emociones y todas a la vez?

-Antes que digas cualquier cosa- comenzó a hablar el moreno, a pesar de que Tsukishima no se creía capaz de pronunciar palabra en ese instante. –Quiero disculparme… Kei, yo…- Kuroo tragó grueso y suspiró sonoramente, se notaba que aquello tampoco era sencillo para él.

-Cuando te fuiste fue bastante difícil para mí. Estaba molesto, más irritante que de costumbre, había ocasiones en que ni Kenma podía lidiar con mi humor, pero por sobre todo eso estaba triste.

-En un principio creí que era por el hecho de que prácticamente habías desaparecido de mi vida sin dejar rastros. Eras mi amigo desde hacía ocho años y de un momento para el otro habías decidido salir de mi vida. Fue duro ¿sabes?

-Sin embargo a pesar que las semanas iban pasando mi humor no cambiaba. Hasta que Kenma me hizo sopesar la opción de que tal vez el hecho de que te me hayas confesado hubiese cambiado mi perspectiva de ti. En un principio lo creí ridículo. Las personas no cambian de orientación sexual por una simple confesión.- sonrió de medio lado con culpa al ver el ceño fruncido de Tsukishima ante su último comentario.

-En cambio Kenma me lo hizo ver desde otro punto de vista. E hizo que me diese cuenta de que tal vez sí, sentía algo por ti más que amistad. ¿Y sabes lo frustrante que fue el haberme dado cuenta de eso cuando ya te había perdido? ¡Estabas a miles de kilómetros de distancia y yo acababa de darme cuenta que tal vez lo nuestro sí hubiese funcionado!- el tono de voz del moreno irradiaba frustración, enojo contra sí mismo, Kei veía como Kuroo apretaba los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

-Al final me resigné. A pesar de que había intentado contactarme contigo no había modo humano de hacerlo. Por lo que decidí dejarte ir. Pero cuando Hitoka llamó ayer… no sé, fue inexplicable. Sentí como si el universo estuviese dándome otra oportunidad. Sé que suena estúpido Tsukki, no hace falta que me mires de ese modo, pero es lo que pienso, lo que siento. Y quiero enmendar el error que cometí al dejarte ir. Te quiero Tsukishima Kei. Y espero que me perdones por no haberme dado cuenta antes.- terminó su monólogo con una sonrisa penosa, dando un leve trago a su copa de vino, y apartando el plato a medio comer de enfrente suyo. Ya no tenía apetito, solo tenía cabeza para oír lo que Kei tenía para decirle.

En tanto, el cerebro de Tsukishima entró en corto, todo su sistema estaba en un completo _stand-by_. Kuroo se le acababa de declarar y él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué responderle. La opción número uno era aceptarlo y tirársele encima para besarlo como hacía años que deseaba; la segunda era hacerse del rogar y torturarlo un poco como bien se lo merecía, pero terminar aceptando y correspondiendo sus sentimientos como tanto quería; y la tercera sería decirle que no, tal vez era la que menos le gustaba, pero era la que más sentido tenía. Tsukishima ya tenía una vida hecha en otro país, un trabajo estable donde ganaba considerablemente bien, aunque fuese difícil de creer tenía amigos, el padre de Yachi lo adoraba y siempre lo tenía muy en cuenta para asuntos referidos a trabajo. Yachi y él estaban compartiendo departamento y se llevaban bien a pesar de su ruidoso comportamiento. Él tenía una vida hecha en Estados Unidos, una buena y cómoda vida.

El silencio se alargó por más tiempo del que a Kuroo le hubiese gustado, veía como Tsukishima se revolvía incómodo sobre su asiento bajo su atenta mirada. Podía notar lo nervioso que estaba por cómo mordía el interior de su mejilla izquierda y luego su labio inferior alternadamente. El moreno sabía que las posibilidades de ser rechazado eran altas. Quizás Kei ya tenía otra persona a su lado, o quizás simplemente había dejado de quererlo, había infinitas opciones por las cuales Tsukishima podría decirle que no, aunque sinceramente no quería que ninguna de ellas se hiciese realidad.

-Mira, Tsukki. N-no hace falta que contestes ahora… Podemos terminar de cenar e irnos a casa. No sé por cuanto tiempo te quedas, pero puedes contestarme cuando te sientas listo. Solo hazlo antes de irte de nuevo, no importa si es una respuesta negativa o lo que sea, lo entenderé.- explicó el mayor. Le costaba hablar y se sentía más nervioso de lo que debería, sentía como las mejillas le ardían, y asimismo como Tsukishima mantenía la mirada fija en su copa. Toda la confianza que había demostrado tener hacía unos momentos atrás se iba lentamente desvaneciendo. Dejando una faceta vulnerable que a contadas personas había dado a conocer.

-¡No!- contestó un tanto alterado el rubio. Levantando la vista. Enfocando los ojos sobre la figura del moreno.

Quizás todo sea muy precipitado, quizás más adelante terminaría arrepintiéndose de aquella decisión. Pero había esperado once largos años para que algo así sucediera, y no dejaría escapar la oportunidad ahora que se le presentaba.

Kuroo le devolvió la mirada sorprendido por la repentina reacción. Tsukishima no era del tipo de gente que levantara la voz a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

-Y-yo… Kuroo… no sé si esto sea lo correcto o no. Yo tengo todo en Norteamérica. Sólo vine aquí por un par de semanas, y tú vienes con esto.- espetó el rubio con el ceño fruncido, viendo como el moreno se encogía con culpabilidad sobre su lugar. –Pero no puedo negar que aún te amo.- esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo, con el rojo hasta la punta de las orejas.

Al oír lo último Kuroo se relajó. Kei aún lo quería, aunque eso no le aseguraba nada.

-Kuroo…- el mayor enfocó la vista sobre el rubio.

-¿Tsukki…?

-N-no sé qué pasará pero, esperé mucho tiempo para oírte decir eso… Gracias.

Kuroo se levantó torpemente de su asiento, inclinándose hacia el rubio.

-¿P-puedo?- preguntó nervioso. Solo obtuvo un leve asentimiento de parte del rubio antes de unir sus labios. No pasaron más de cinco segundos hasta que el pelinegro volviera a tomar asiento, después de todo no era el lugar más propicio para las muestras de afecto.

Terminaron la cena en silencio, o más bien Tsukishima lo hizo mientras Kuroo terminaba su copa de vino. A decir verdad ninguno tenía el valor de mirar al otro a la cara. La situación no era de las más cómodas en la que ninguno había estado y ambos sentían que las palabras estaban de más.

Una vez ambos hubieron terminado, el moreno pagó la cuenta dejando una generosa propina y los dos se dirigieron a la salida aún sin haber vuelto a cruzar palabra.

Estaban por salir del lujoso recinto cuando el más alto detuvo Kuroo, sujetándolo por la manga del saco para que lo imitara.

-Tetsurou…- pronunció en un tono apenas audible incluso para el mayor.

Kuroo se volvió hacia Tsukishima, mirándolo expectante, más aun por el hecho de que el rubio había utilizado su nombre de pila, cosa que en contadas ocasiones había hecho.

-¿K-kei?- presionó al ver que el rubio no continuaba.

-También reservaste una habitación ¿o me equivoco?- cuestionó el más alto, dando un paso atrás alejándose de su acompañante mientras se acomodaba los lentes intentando disimular su vergüenza.

El pelinegro intentó sonreír con sorna ante la pregunta, pero el rojo en sus mejillas solo daba a entender que estaba tan nervioso como el mismo Tsukishima.

-¿Cómo supiste?- inquirió, sobándose la nuca.

-Te conozco de hace años. Si hubieses querido llevarme solo a comer me hubieses llevado a un restaurante común y corriente.

-Me ofendes Tsukki. En realidad, ese restaurante es uno de mis favoritos, y pensé que en verdad te gustaría. El hecho de que esté en un hotel, creo que es cosa del destino.- espetó, ahora con renovada confianza en sí mismo, mientras quitaba de su bolsillo la tarjeta de acceso a la suite que había reservado asimismo la noche anterior.

Sin más prisa de la que estaban dispuestos a demostrar, dieron media vuelta en dirección hacia el ascensor. No tardaron más de un par de minutos hasta hallarse dentro de la confortable suite estándar. Después de todo Kuroo no tenía tanto dinero como para costear una de lujo, y la cena le había dolido lo suficiente como para no volver a salir por lo que restaba de mes.

Sin embargo había valido la pena, y las cosas estaban resultando incluso mejor de cómo se las hubiese imaginado en un principio. Por esta misma razón es que se aventuró a dar el siguiente paso.

Una vez Tsukishima hubo dejado su saco de vestir en el perchero junto al suyo, lo tomó por el brazo, volteándolo para plantarle en beso en los labios. Esperó paciente a que el rubio reaccionara, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

Kuroo se sentía más que extraño. Después de todo estaba besando a un hombre, y no a cualquier hombre, sino que a su buen y viejo amigo Tsukishima, que hacía poco menos de tres años había confesado sus sentimientos para nada fraternos hacia él. Y allí estaba, dando un beso a alguien de su mismo sexo por segunda vez en sus casi veintiocho años de vida, y a nada más ni nada menos que a un chico que un tiempo atrás consideró casi como a un hermano.

Era sumamente raro. Sin embargo se sentía sumamente bien al mismo tiempo.

No podía negar que desde que había vuelto a ver a Tsukishima su corazón palpitaba con rapidez a cada momento que pasaba con él. Todo se había vuelto significativamente diferente desde que lo había visto después de tanto tiempo. Con su cabello ligeramente más largo y alborotado, esa bonita perforación que se había hecho en su lóbulo izquierdo, esas horrendas gafas de marco superior y unas mejillas ligeramente más abultadas en comparación a lo que eran antes de su partida.

A sus ojos Tsukishima se veía encantador. Y a pesar de su larga experiencia, ese beso con Kei era el que mejor sabor tenía, aunque quizás solo hubiese sido por el vino.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es muy pronto?- cuestionó en un último arranque de conciencia el moreno.

-¿Te parecen once años muy pronto?- objetó el rubio en un susurro contra el oído del más bajo. Comenzando un lento descenso de besos a lo largo de su cuello.

La respiración del moreno se volvió inestable al sentir los labios del más alto pasearse deseosos por toda la extensión de su cuello. Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que había dejado de sentir ese tipo de cosquilleos cuando alguien lo besaba de esa forma, y se sentía más que bien volver a experimentarlo.

El aliento de Kei chocaba cálidamente con la humedad del recorrido de saliva que iba formando desde su mandíbula hasta la clavícula. Sus manos se sentían más que inquietas, recorriendo la espalda de Kei de arriba abajo sin poder llegar más allá que la cintura de sus pantalones de vestir. En tanto las del rubio se entretenían con los botones de la camisa de Kuroo, impacientemente deshaciendo cada botón con cuidado de no echar a perder la prenda en el proceso.

Kei se sentía más que ansioso ante la situación. Por primera vez estaba experimentando lo que solo en sus más alocadas fantasías pudo haberse imaginado. Incluso se ponía a pensar que todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que quizás era solo un sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaría y se encontraría aún en el avión camino a Japón y se daría cuenta de que aquello había sido sólo un gran y terriblemente buen sueño.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, todo era real. Realmente estaba besando a Tetsurou. Y realmente estaban a punto de tener sexo y a pesar de no haberse visto durante tanto tiempo, Kei sentía que apenas había sido ayer cuando le había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El moreno se apartó levemente de él, indicándole que sería mejor ir a la cama para continuar. Y así lo hicieron.

Kuroo arrastró a Kei hasta la cama, recostándolo sobre ella y subiéndose sobre él no sin antes quitarse la camisa casi completamente desabotonada primero.

Kei rugió para sus adentros al apreciar el esculpido abdomen del moreno, memorizando cada uno de sus movimientos, sintiendo el peso de éste encima de él.

-No creo que sea justo que yo sea el único sin camisa.- susurró el mayor al oído del rubio, mientras que con una mano experta desabrochaba cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Kei a una velocidad que a éste se le hizo ridícula. Ni un minuto había transcurrido para cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos de cintura para arriba. Tsukishima debía admitir que se sentía avergonzado por su estado físico. En todos sus años de vida nunca había tenido problemas ni complejos con su peso. Se sentía bien siendo un escarbadientes, sin embargo en los últimos tres años y por el cambio abrupto de dieta su anteriormente plano abdomen había sido reducido a un bultito de grasa que, aunque no podía considerarse como verdadera gordura, no podía compararse al tonificado torso de su acompañante.

-Veo que alguien ha estado comiendo de más.- se burló el más bajo, sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Instintivamente el rubio cubrió su estómago con ambos brazos, con el rojo esparciéndose por todo su rostro.

-No tienes por qué ocultarlo Kei. Antes eras piel y huesos así que este cambio no te sienta mal.- intentó animarlo, apartando los brazos del más alto, poniéndose a la altura de vientre del más bajo, besando puntos aleatorios por todo su abdomen. La piel de Tsukishima se sentía más suave de lo que se veía, y Kuroo estaba derritiéndose por dentro gracias a los suspiros y jadeos de placer que el menor lanzaba uno detrás del otro.

Podía sentir claramente la excitación del menor rogando por atención debajo suyo. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de hacerlo. Kuroo Tetsurou había aprendido a lo largo de su vida a no ser del tipo de personas con mente cerrada, y durante de esos tres años en más de una ocasión se había imaginado a Tsukki y a él llegando a esa situación. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, simplemente estaba nervioso. En cambio, nervioso no era una palabra que gustase que lo describiera. Él no era el tipo de personas que se acobardaban y mucho menos que dejaban pasar una oportunidad como ésa. Así que con una confianza de la que en esos momentos carecía, desabotonó el pantalón del rubio, deslizando lentamente el cierre, asegurándose de palpar en el proceso toda la extensión del más alto.

Kei no pudo sino gemir ante el contacto, usualmente no se consideraba del tipo ruidoso en la cama, sin embargo por más pequeño que fuera el roce de las manos de Kuroo contra su cuerpo, sentía que lo haría enloquecer.

Con un movimiento no tan grácil como hubiese deseado, Tetsurou consiguió despojar al más alto de ambas prendas que cubrían su parte inferior, obviando los calcetines que mucho estorbo no ocasionaban, dejando el erecto y rosa miembro del más alto chocando contra su vientre.

Tsukishima sin duda se veía bien.

Y admitía que era la primera vez que pensaba eso al ver a otro hombre con una erección que no fuera él. Tomó el pene del más alto con una mano, masajeándolo con una lentitud casi tortuosa, que hacía que Kei se retorciese ligeramente sobre su propio cuerpo.

Tetsurou volvió a ponerse a su altura y volvió a besarlo, sin detener el vaivén de su mano derecha sobre la hombría del menor.

-Ku… Kuroo…- la voz del más alto sonaba tan necesitada que solo con oírlo sentía como su propio miembro punzaba con más fuerza contra su ropa. No soportaría mucho más así. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, sin soltar el pene del rubio mientras que con su mano izquierda se desabrochaba el cinturón y el pantalón con la presura que el momento indicaba, bajando su ropa interior hasta por debajo de sus nalgas, recostándose de nueva cuenta sobre Tsukishima de modo que sus caderas quedasen a la misma altura.

Tomó ambas extensiones, masajeándolas al mismo tiempo, hundiéndolos a ambos en un mar de jadeos y gemidos. Kuroo actuaba más por instinto que por consciencia propia. Sin embargo parecía que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, o al menos eso deducía a partir de las reacciones de Kei. Por como apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos, e inconscientemente movía sus caderas hacia arriba, buscando más contacto con el pelinegro.

-Mmm ahh… Tetsu… ahh…- los gemidos del rubio se volvían a cada segundo más agudos, estaba cerca de su límite, y Kuroo no estaba lejos tampoco, más aún al oír su primer nombre de parte de Tsukishima en ese tono tan erótico.

-Shh… respira Kei… aguanta solo un poco más… - habló el moreno con voz agitada y ronca junto a su oído mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su mano.

Llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo, manchando el abdomen del más alto y la mano del moreno.

Kuroo salió de encima del rubio, tirándose a un costado de él sobre las desordenadas sábanas, exhalando un sonoro suspiro.

-V-voy a limpiarme esto de encima.- susurró por lo bajo Tsukishima. Levantándose de la cama, caminando en dirección al cuarto de baño contiguo a la habitación, Kuroo lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, para luego levantarse, subirse los pantalones e ir detrás de él.

Al entrar vio al menor en la ducha, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha mientras las gotas de agua caían con fuerza sobre su espalda. Se lavó las manos, quitándose todo rastro de semen que pudiera haber aún en ellas, para luego quitarse el resto de su ropa.

Se metió en silencio bajo la ducha con Kei, abrazándolo por detrás, recostando su mentón sobre el hombro del más alto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó en voz baja el moreno, depositando un suave beso sobre la mojada piel del menor.

Como respuesta obtuvo los brazos del rubio enredándose sobre los suyos, devolviéndole el abrazo desde su posición.

-A decir verdad tenía ganas de continuar. Pero por lo visto tú no tienes los mismos planes en mente.- comentó con picardía, restregando su rostro en un gesto gatuno contra la espalda del más alto.

Se sentía más cómodo de lo que hubiese imaginado que estaría después de haber estado en un contacto tan íntimo con Tsukishima. Y por el lenguaje corporal del menor, parecía que le sucedía lo mismo, a pesar de su escasez de palabras, Kuroo sabía que él estaba tranquilo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el ambiente entre ellos era cómodo para ambos. Y eso lo hacía más feliz de lo que jamás hubiese creído.

-Lo siento, aún estoy cansado del viaje.- se excusó el menor, y no es que fuera mentira. Aún no había recuperado las horas de sueño perdidas, menos aún con la ansiedad que había plantado el moreno el día anterior con su repentina aparición.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido para el gusto de Tsukishima, aunque en su mente se repetía que era para recuperar todos los años perdidos. Pero si eso fuese cierto, qué haría de ahora en más.

Él solo estaba de paso en su país natal. No estaba dentro de sus planes quedarse en Japón permanentemente. Tenía compromisos qué cumplir en Estados Unidos, y no era opción para Kuroo abandonar su trabajo sin más.

Como si le hubiese estado leyendo la mente, el más alto afianzó el abrazo sobre él y susurró un suave "Ya veremos cómo lo hacemos. Pero por ahora solo disfrutemos del momento".

Terminaron la noche abrazados en la cama. Al principio Tsukishima se mostró reacio a abrazarse al moreno para dormir, mas el mayor terminó por convencerlo, terminando ambos uno entre los brazos del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es una pena que no puedas quedarte más tiempo- confesó con tristeza el mayor. –Me arrepiento de no haberte detenido cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-No llores sobre la leche derramada. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Además volveré. Mi contrato se renueva cada año, así que cuando este periodo termine simplemente no lo renovaré y volveré aquí- explicó el rubio, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, volviendo a repetirle al mayor que no estarían separados por más de ocho meses.

Habían pasado por mucho, y para Tsukishima, ahora que tenía asegurado el amor de Kuroo, sabía que esos ocho meses se le pasarían volando.

-Esto es absurdo. Somos amigos desde hace más de diez años, y ahora que somos novios tú me abandonas aquí- se quejó en forma infantil, dejando atrás el hecho de que había sido por su culpa, aunque Kei prefirió no recalcárselo, sabía que Kuroo lo tenía más presente que nadie.

-Te voy a extrañar- murmuró con pena el más alto.

-Yo ya te extraño- respondió el pelinegro, abrazando a su actual novio, desde hacía nada más y nada menos que dos semanas y 5 días.

-Eso es ridículo.- masculló el rubio, sin embargo, devolviendo el abrazo.

Tsukishima se despidió del resto de su familia y amigos. Para luego atravesar la puerta que lo llevaría a la cabina de abordaje.

Kuroo se sentía ansioso y a la vez triste. Uno, su más reciente pareja sentimental estaba abordando un avión rumbo a otro continente, y no podría volver a verlo hasta dentro de ocho meses. Por el otro, a partir de ese momento faltaban 244 días para volver a ver a su amado Tsukki de nuevo, y nunca más dejarlo ir de su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tu vuelo se demoró bastante esta vez- se quejó el pelinegro mientras depositaba con poco y nada de delicadeza la maleta del rubio en un rincón de la habitación.

-La tormenta se puso peor de lo que se esperaba y tuvimos que esperar hasta que fuese seguro abordar- explicó con tono cansado. A penas había llegado hacia un par de horas a Japón, habían almorzado con su familia y acababan de llegar al departamento de Kuroo donde temporalmente Tsukishima había decidido quedarse, en lugar de molestar a su madre y su nuevo novio en Miyagi.

Además que gracias a los contactos del padre de Yachi, a pesar de haber decidido renunciar al trabajo anterior, el hombre que le había tomado bastante cariño gracias a los buenos comentarios de su hija y a los buenos resultados en su labor, tuvo la amabilidad de conseguirle un lugar en la empresa de un amigo suyo. Tsukishima se regañó a sí mismo ya que estaba mal acostumbrándose a que otras personas le consiguieran trabajo en lugar de hacerlo por sí mismo. Sin embargo en esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar, habría sido de mala educación rechazar una oferta como aquella.

Es así como luego de más de ocho meses de larga espera, Kuroo volvía a tener entre sus brazos a la persona que jamás creyó que amaría como lo hacía en esos instantes. En esa ocasión la distancia solo hizo que su relación prosperara. Kuroo contaba con ansiedad los días que faltaban para volver a ver a Kei, y éste hacía lo mismo solo que no lo admitiría nunca. Se habían llamado cada uno de esos días durante los anteriores ocho meses, intentando de algún modo u otro recuperar todo aquel tiempo que habían perdido y que deseaban recuperar.

Tsukishima decidió comenzar a trotar y hacer más actividad física. A pesar de que Tetsurou le insistió que no era necesario, desde su último encuentro Tsukki no podía parar de comparar su ligeramente abultado y suave abdomen con el six-pack de Kuroo debido a las sesiones de gimnasio tres veces por semana y a los infaltables partidos de vóleibol con el viejo equipo de Nekoma y Fukurodani los sábados por la tarde, en los que ocasionalmente los antiguos miembros de Karasuno se veían envueltos. Más por el hecho de que Kenma invitaba a Shoyo de seguido para que este traiga a Kageyama y así poder liberarse de su puesto de setter, mientras apoyaba a su ruidoso novio desde las gradas.

De este modo, ocho meses después Tsukishima mostraba orgullosamente un abdomen plano y ligeramente marcado, muy parecido al que tenía durante sus épocas de instituto aunque quizás con un poco más de masa muscular. No se podía comparar a Kuroo, pero al menos ahora no se sentiría avergonzado cada vez que tuviese que quitarse la camiseta frente a su novio.

-¿Tsukki?- el moreno llamó la atención del más alto quien estaba hundido en sus cavilaciones mientras desempacaba algunos de sus utensilios personales.

-No me llames así- reclamó más por inercia que por verdadera molestia, solo para dar a entender que lo estaba escuchando.

-No es necesario que busques departamento a partir de ahora… quiero decir…- Kuroo hizo una pausa, mientras atravesaba la habitación hasta quedar parado frente al rubio. Su habitual aura de confianza brillaba por su ausencia, mientras un suave rojo adornaba sus mejillas- Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres... siempre- finalizó mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos.

Tsukishima permaneció en silencio, intentando procesar las palabras del mayor.

-¿Estás seguro?- cuestionó dubitativo. -¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

-¿Te parecen doce años demasiado pronto?

Tsukishima dejó escapar una sonrisa, intentando con todo su autocontrol reprimir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, eliminando la poca distancia que lo separaba del hombre que había amado por casi la mitad de su vida y con quien compartiría lo que le quedaba de ella.

* * *

**Notas fnales:**

¿Que les pareció?

¡Espero sus opiniones al respecto!

Por cierto el título significa "Larga Espera" en latín, no se me ocurría otra cosa xD

Nos leemos :D


End file.
